


Temper Temper

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: After several hunts leave you in a disgusting mess and your temper is flaring, you and the boys hit a restaurant for some much needed sustenance and things happen.





	Temper Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Andi’s back in the game challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was: : “I’d die for you, kill for you, and if you take another one of my fries, I’ll just plain kill you.” it’s in bold.

_“Nonstop monsters. That’s what  my life had narrowed down to. For the last six weeks, the three of us had been zig zagging across the states involved in some of the weirdest and hardest hunts I  had ever come across. Let’s not talk about how it seemed like the supernatural asshats, seemed to have focused on me for the inevitable, disgusting ends they met._

_So far, I had been ectoplasmed, been covered  by shredded okami, then there was that damn clown that had exploded leaving behind glitter-that I was still finding on me and my clothes and let’s not forget the demon who exploded thanks to Crowley’s snap of fingers and his “Sorry, pet, I just couldn’t listen to him prattle on anymore.” After all the supernatural messes, Cas had gotten me chased into a lake by a swarm of pissed off bees, because he thought they would be better off in a “happy” tree, leading up to tonight’s virtual shit show of being chased by a werewolf in the rain which is where we pick up our story fair readers. Hang on it’s about to get messy.”_

* * *

**Wagon Wheel Motel, an hour earlier**

“Of course it’s a werewolf, cause who doesn’t want to hunt one in the pouring down rain,” you said with a roll of the eyes, “at night too.”

“Look, princess if it’s too much for you to handle, we’ll take care of it, you can stay here and paint your nails,” Dean mocked, ignoring the way your eyes narrowed at his insinuation.

Sam looked between the two of you, trying to figure out how to defuse the bomb that his stupid brother just lit. “Um, guys, can we focus on the case. You know, dead guys and all that.”

You snarled in Dean’s direction then turned your attention to the only Winchester you would be speaking with in the near future. “Sure, Sammy. What’s the plan?”

Sam smiled gratefully at you, “Right. So I think we should split up, it’ll be easier that way,” and then he mumbled, “plus I won’t have to referee the cage match that’s going to occur.”

“What?!” you barked out. You narrowed your eyes, _‘Okay, so that makes two Winchesters that I’m not speaking to.’_  You grabbed your gun and jacket, then headed towards the door. “Are we waiting for a written invitation?” You leveled them both with a glare, “Let’s go gank a werewolf.”

 _‘I’ll give you a written invitation,’_  Dean smirked at you, “After you princess.”

* * *

 _‘Jesus, how do I get myself into these situations?’_ You could barely see in front of your face, as the rain came down in sheets, you were completely soaked and you could see each pant of breath as you ran. _‘How the hell do I always end up as bait?’_  You slid into a tree as you tried to change direction to quickly, _‘Oh yeah, it’s because I don’t have a penis!’_ Ignoring the sting in your palms from the bark biting into your flesh, you pushed off from the tree, running as fast as you could.

Each snap of a twig and the squelching sounds of mud echoed in the wooded area around you, so you weren’t sure who was chasing who anymore. Sliding to a stop because you couldn’t run any further, you saw that you were at a small cluster of trees, hoping it would help hide you for just a few minutes. You bent over, grabbed your knees and tried to inhale as much air as possible, so that you could keep going. Besides your loud breathing and heart beating in a staccato rhythm- _’that can’t be healthy,’_  you heard the sound of an animal breathing heavily to your left.

You stood up, quietly pulled your gun out, racking the slide back you peeked around the tree to see the wolf on Dean’s trail. You quickly raised your Colt to the air, firing harmlessly to alert Dean. Both hunter and prey turned at the same time, you groaned when the animal leapt towards you. Taking off, you ran back towards the direction you had just come from, you were trying to lose the animal, leaving Dean a clear shot at it.

Of course things couldn’t be that easy though. The wolf was sticking to you like glue, he was right on your heels when you heard the snarl and the snapping of jaws at your back. You could hear the terror in Dean’s voice as he yelled for you to run faster. Your legs were starting to shake from exhaustion, running in mud and darkness not the easiest thing when suddenly Sam was three feet in front of you.

 **“DOWN!”**  he yelled, pointing his gun directly at you.

You threw yourself to the ground, sliding head first towards Sam as a shot rang out and the sound of a body hitting the mud echoed with a loud splat. You rolled over onto your back and smiled up at Sam. “My hero!” He chuckled and reached a hand down for you to grab. He pulled you up from the mud, as Dean made it to where you both were.

“Y/N! Sweetheart are you okay? That son of a bitch was fast!” Dean huffed out.

You nodded shakily at him. “Yup, I’m great. I’m also starving, let’s go get something to eat!”

 _“Seriously?”_  Sam looked at you incredulously. “You can go from imminent death, to feed me Seymour in the span of seconds.”

“Did you just meet me or something Sammy?” you snickered.

Sam shook his head eyes filled with laughter at you, “You and Dean are a perfect match, Y/N.”

Dean chuckled, “Let’s get you cleaned up first, sweetheart,” he motioned his hand at the mud covering you from head to toe.

You squinted your eyes and clenched your hands into fists, “I have no clothes here, Dean, they’re all back at the motel. You’ve seen me naked, but I don’t need to be giving free shows to your brother. Let’s just go now!”

“B-but….” he stammered, “Baby…mud in my car.”

Sam closed his eyes and prayed for strength. He opened them just in time to grab the back of your jacket as you leapt toward Dean and pulled you behind him. Glaring at Dean, “Dude, abort. Seriously,  let this one go.”

Dean nodded as he heard the growls coming from you. “Fine, fine, fine. Let’s eat.”

* * *

As you walked into the little diner, you ignored all the stares that were directed at your appearance, you smiled at the waitress as she she showed you guys to a table. Sam looked out the big window and shook his head at Dean, who was currently shaking his head in disbelief as he looked at the mud covered backseat.

“What can I get you folks?” the waitress asked, “Honey, I don’t know if you realize it, but you do know that you’re covered in mud right?”

You giggled, looking at her name tag, “Yeah. I’m aware Norma, thank you though. Can I please get bacon cheeseburger and  the largest fries you have with a Pepsi?”

The waitress got Sam’s order and walked off shaking her head, glad she wasn’t going to have to be the one to clean the chair you currently occupied. You looked out towards the parking lot at Dean, who was still just standing there looking lost. “He’s really going to pout about this one for awhile, isn’t he?”

Sam laughed, “Yeah, that’s pretty much a given. We’re going to have to coddle him for a bit after this.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’ll make him a pie when we get back to the bunker.” You sat up straighter when you saw Norma carrying your food, wondering if you started drooling if anyone would notice.

She smiled at you and sat the plate down in front of you, just as Dean made his way in and over to your table. He sat across from you, reaching towards your plate, he snatched a french fry and popped it in his mouth.

You tilted your head and bit back a nasty response and started drumming your fingers on the wooden table. Sam watched in silence, unbelieving how obtuse his brother was. Every time he snatched a fry, you got this murderous glint in your eye, and Sam could see you plotting Dean’s death with each tap of your nails.

Figuring he would stop once he ordered and received his food, you bit your tongue each time he grabbed a fry. When Sam asked him why he didn’t order his own fries, you gripped the fork in your hand tighter when he replied back, that he didn’t need to since you had already ordered plenty for the both of you. Dean started to reach towards your plate again, when you suddenly slammed the tines of the fork down into the table in front of your plate. Dean froze and looked at you, suddenly realizing how pissed you were.

“Sweet-” he started to say.

“Dean,” you replied through gritted teeth,  **“I’d die for you, kill for you, and if you take another one of my fries, I’ll just plain kill you.”**

Sam pushed back from the table, not wanting to be close to the violence that he was sure was about to happen and he hoped that his brother would not open his mouth and make the situation worse like he knew Dean was able to.

Dean looked slowly from the fork that was stuck in the table, up to your eyes and gulped, he made sure that you could see his hand as he slowly moved his hand back to his own side of the table.

You smiled sweetly, “Pass the salt, please.”


End file.
